Amor
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Algunas cosas, solo necesitaban unas cuantas camisas estropeadas, para ser enteramente felices. Sobretodo si se trataba de amor. Su amor. One-shot.


**Hola!** :) Ya, ya... que quien soy, qué hago aquí, qué intenciones tengo y cuál es mi numero del seguro social... de seguro se estarán preguntando. *suspira casi derrotadamente* Dije que volvería cuando tuviera inspiración suficiente y... _TA TAN_ **¡HEME AQUI! No hay mucho que decir asi, que ni modos.**

**Advertencia: Ligero Shonen-ai... (si claro) yaoi leve. KakashixIruka. Si no es de su gusto ¡Salte de aquí!**

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad. (Esta por verse muajajajajaja :) Pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin fines de lucro (Como si nos pagaran por fantasear ¬¬)_

* * *

**"****Amor"**_**  
**_

_One-shot by Cerezo de Luna_

Kakashi le beso con dureza.

No era del tipo paciente y ahora en esa habitación, que solo Kami sabia como habían hecho para llegar a ella, menos. Él por su parte le deslizo los brazos por el cuello y se dejo arrancar la camisa, al tiempo que se deshacía de los botones de su acompañante.

- Demonios, Kakashi. Me debes una camisa nueva.- le dijo al oído al saber que aquella arrojada al suelo no serviría más.

- Entonces tendré que compensarte.- susurró el platinado mientras colaba su mano en el pantalón del castaño quien gimió y maldijo en voz ronca la maniobra.- ¿Quieres seguir reprochando una tonta camisa, Iruka?

El nombrado solo pudo besar la boca exigente del platinado, jaló la camisa del otro y recorrió con suavidad el torso de su amante. Podía sentir como Kakashi lanzaba pequeños gemidos ante su tacto, como se estremecía al sentir que sus dedos desabrochaban el cinturón.

- ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?- le sonrió con sorna e Iruka se sonrojo fuertemente.

Kakashi quito la molesta ropa de su bonito castaño y el otro a su vez desnudo al platinado, quedando ambos completamente descubiertos.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir algo.

¿Habría que romper aquella escena tan sublime? Iruka repaso con cuidado la mejilla de Kakashi, y le dedico una mirada que no necesitaba más que ser comprendida. Kakashi llevo consigo la mano del castaño hasta su pecho y dejo que su corazón lo dijera todo al ritmo más veloz con el que latía. No necesitaban más que esos simples gestos.

Luego el beso los fundió por completo.

_*Unas cuantas fujoshis intentando tomar registro de la situación y una escenas hard yaoi más...*_

Claro que luego de eso, Kakashi se encargo de que Iruka no se escapara a ninguna parte… sin antes forzar a admitir que el pervertido que había comenzado aquello era nada más y nada menos que el _"inocente"_ profesor de matemáticas.

-¡KAKASHI CIERRA LA BOCA!- vocifero el acusado, con la pena de un amante completamente satisfecho.

- Neee… pero si es cierto Iruka-ni~...- se acercó lentamente hasta acorralar al castaño bajo su cuerpo- Puedo callarme si jugamos un rato más.

Kakashi le dedico una sonrisa que derretía icebergs (y seria seguramente causa del calentamiento global y desmoronamiento de glaciares) y se tomo la libertad de besarle de tal modo, que Iruka admito al fin y al cabo, entre algunos gemidos sonrojados, que aquello había sido su idea con tal que parara de torturarlo.

-Buen chico.- le susurro al odio mordiendo su lóbulo y haciendo que el castaño tratara de apartarlo.

- K-kakashi…- quería parar en serio. Tenían treinta años, debían comportarse… y bla, bla, bla, pero sinceramente le valía un comino presentarse a trabajar.

- Bien, creo que es mejor marchar.- con una sonrisa inocente el platinado se incorporo de la cama y se dispuso a buscar un par de camisas para comenzar el día.

Sin embargo la fuerza que lo jaló de nuevo, lo sorprendió tanto, que se sonrojó como pocas veces lo hacia ante la mirada molesta de su lindo novio.

- No pienses que sales de aquí, _idiota_. Termina tu tonto juego.- acalorado Iruka le beso con ternura. Kami. Él no podía dejarlo en ese estado. **Bastardo.**

Kakashi sonrió y se olvido completamente de sus obligaciones. Después de todo, _**su Iruka**_ le reclamaba y él no era quien para prohibirle jugar un rato más.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?** :D Personalmente es una de mis parejas (_no-existentes ;_;)_ favoritas así que tal vez, quizás cuando el cielo me ilumine escriba otro one-shot.

Bien, **un saludo y un beso grande!** *vuelve a desaparecer en medio de fic y otras adicciones*

***\(^-^)~***


End file.
